


Day 11: Keeping Quiet

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [11]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Costumes, Digital Art, Dry Humping, Fanart, Grinding, Halloween, M/M, Public Sex, high five bro, making the penises kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Gueira and Meis can't keep their hands off each other during a Halloween party. They end up in a supply closet.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Day 11: Keeping Quiet

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3ECAOX)   


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they picked each other's costumes, and yes, Gueira is a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader. Because why not.


End file.
